


Home Alone

by SimplyBe



Category: Glee
Genre: And When I Say Coming I Mean Cumming, Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Facials, Finn In Shower, Home Alone, M/M, Oral Sex, Sneaky Kurt, Sorry Not Sorry, this was a long time coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyBe/pseuds/SimplyBe
Summary: Kurt finds himself home alone with Finn.  Mayhem ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally fulfilling my Glee fantasy of Kurt giving Finn the most agonizingly slow and amazingly good blowjob, completely turning Finn gay for Kurt 4-EVAH!

Finn rarely had the chance to be home alone. Normally he'd be with Burt or his mom or Kurt would be puttering around somewhere in the house, but today was different. Finn had the house all to himself. He had gotten off from school at 1, and now that Kurt had taken up Cheerio practice in addition to Glee club, he wouldn't be home until 4pm. And Finn's mom didn't come home until 5 and Burt didn't get home until 7. So Finn had three total hours to spend all to himself, and there was only one thing that he wanted to do with that time. Practice his stamina in the sack. Honestly, he couldn't keep up this streak of cumming after two seconds as soon as he got it inside of Rachel. It was embarrassing! But with three hours to practice, Finn might be able to stretch two seconds to five, which Rachel would most surely agree to be a marked improvement. So as soon as Finn walked through the front door of the house, he immediately stripped off all of his clothes, dashed upstairs, and jumped into the shower. Turning the water on, he turned his face into the hot stream and let it pour all over his body, shivering as his body instinctively shrank away from the sudden heat. Reaching for the soap holder, he popped the bar out of his case and put it under the water spray before working up a lather with his hands. Moving them all over his body, he began to soap himself up, first the shoulders, then the chest, then the delicious six-pack abs, down into his navel, right down to the v-lines that led towards his already stiffening cock. Finally, and I do mean FINALLY, he grabbed ahold of his straining cock, rubbing his hand slowly over all eleven inches of salty man meat that was desperately craving some touching right about now. Suddenly, Finn felt the familiar pull in his groin as he felt his orgasm coming. Strangling the head of his cock, he held still until the feeling passed and then continued, once again pausing to come down when the feelings intensified.

"This is going to be a long afternoon," he thought to himself as he strangled his cock for the fifth time.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt was dead tired. It had been a brutal day. Cheerio practice had been short, only lasting an hour instead of its normal three. Coach Sylvester had been a beast towards him, singling him out for ridicule as opposed to the others. And naturally, this had opened Kurt up to humiliating insults being flung at him by Santana and half-hearted attempts from Brittany and Quinn. Later, the latter two had apologized to him, but it had done little to make the day any better. So at 2pm, Kurt finally walked through the door of his house. He knew that Finn was probably already home, and he knew that his dad and Carol wouldn't be home until much later. Normally, Kurt would have gotten out at the same time as Finn, and the two would have joined up with Rachel and Mercedes to do something fun (such as Kurt and Mercedes being left behind while Finn and Rachel went off to make out or something equally as unpleasant to think about). But today, Rachel and Mercedes had made it clear that they wanted to do some girl bonding, which naturally excluded Kurt, though he had squawked to both parties involved that he was an honorary girl, but his attempts at being included might as well have fallen on deaf ears for all the good they did.

So with that said, Kurt had nothing better to do with his afternoon than go up to his bedroom and belt out song lyrics until Carol came home and he could help her with dinner. Though Kurt had tried on multiple occasions to start dinner before any of the parental figures had arrived, both Burt and Carol had made it clear that until one of the boys was eighteen, they weren't comfortable with either of them turning on the stove, a rule which Kurt hated but abided by nonetheless.

Throwing his backpack on the nearest surface he could see, Kurt was about to run up to his room when he saw the strangest sight ever. Leading up the stairs and onward from there lay a pile of clothes that looked suspiciously Finn-like in size. Narrowing his eyes, Kurt slowly went up the stairs and followed the clothes until they led to the bathroom.

"Finn, I swear to God," Kurt grumbled, as he bent down to begin picking up Finn's dirty clothes off of the floor. "Use a frickin' hamper." But Kurt's progress was suddenly halted when he heard moaning sounds coming from the bedroom to his right, Finn's bedroom. Slowly approaching the closed door, Kurt heard the moans getting louder.

"Oh FUCK!" came a voice from inside the room loudly, causing Kurt to stumble backward.

"Oh my God," Kurt thought, clapping a hand to his mouth. "Is Finn actually fapping in there?" Suddenly, a horrific thought occurred to Kurt. "What if it's worse?" he thought. "What if he has Rachel in there?" That thought would have made Kurt running for the hills if it hadn't been for the fact that he was braver than that.

"Oh man, that's so good," came Finn's voice again, making Kurt want to claw his eardrums out.

"Oh Geez," Kurt thought. "I totally don't need this shit." Turning around, he was about to flee to the sanctuary of his bedroom when he heard the sound of a door opening from behind him and a quiet little gasp.

"Kurt?" came a quiet whisper.

"Shit," Kurt muttered under his breath. Keeping his eyes trained on his respective bedroom door, Kurt spoke up. "Hi, Finn. Cheerio practice let out early. What you up to?" "Good one!" he silently cheered to himself. "Act like you don't know what's going on."

"Um, I was jerking off," Finn said slowly. "Wasn't that obvious?"

"Holy crap, Finn!" Kurt suddenly yelled, whirling around to point his finger at his stepbrother's face. "Don't you think I know that? I was trying to be..."

Kurt stopped. That was because he hadn't been prepared to meet the eleven-inch behemoth pointing directly at him, with a little teardrop of precum dewing at the slit.

"Um," Kurt heard Finn say as he shifted from one foot to the other, but Kurt was too busy staring at his stepbrother's dong to pay any attention to the fact that Finn was getting uncomfortable. "What are you doing, bro?"

"Staring at your huge-ass cock," Kurt heard himself say, though frankly at that point, he couldn't give two shits. Right now, he just wanted to get his mouth on that fleshy dessert. "Jesus, Finn, I guess it shouldn't come as a surprise that you're well-endowed, but it really is."

"Thank you, I guess," Finn mumbled, before bringing a hand to cover his Johnson. The only thing he succeeded in doing, though, was wrapping a hand around the shaft and moving it a little, causing him to moan slightly.

"So...," Kurt said, and he suddenly felt himself moving forward slowly until he was all up in his stepbrother's personal space. "Do you want some help with that?"

"No!" Finn exclaimed, desperately trying to sound angry but instead coming out whiny and uncertain. "I guess not..."

"Sure you do," Kurt purred as he brought one hand to Finn's naked pectoral, slowly stroking in circles and then bringing his thumb down to caress the hardening nipple. "You just don't know it."

"Kurt, don't..." Finn said warningly, but even as he spoke, he was grabbing Kurt's hand and moving it down to wrap around his huge, throbbing length. "Don't tease me."

"Don't worry, Finn," said Kurt as he slowly got on his knees. "Trust me. I'm going to make this the best blowjob you've ever had."

Slowly opening his mouth, he stuck his tongue out and caressed the velvety cool skin of Finn's cockhead with it before swirling his tongue around it and then bobbing once or twice on it, always making sure to pull off with a pop every time. That earned him a moan of approval of Finn and a large, strong hand threading through his hair and urging him forward. However, if Finn thought that he was in control in this situation, he was sorely mistaken. Kurt was going to take his time and teach Finn how to last, even if it took him all afternoon. Batting Finn's hand away, he pushed Finn up against the wall, took Finn's cock in one hand, and then lifted it up to expose his ripe, low-hanging balls, which had been shaved of all their hair, leaving nothing but smooth delicious skin in its wake. Slowly stroking Finn's cock, Kurt dove in and began to lick those nuts, moaning at how full they felt on his tongue as he slowly licked and tasted their heavy flavor. Though Finn had just washed, they still smelled and tasted slightly like day-old sweat, a taste which Kurt could easily get used to.

Once he had gotten the balls all lathered up with his saliva, Kurt began to suck on them in earnest, pulling one at a time into his mouth, holding it there, and rolling over it with his tongue, earning him more moans from Finn from above him.

"Fuck," Finn hissed. "That feels awesome. Stroke my cock while you suck my balls."

Kurt smirked and pulled off of Finn's balls long enough to say, "I don't think you're in any position to make such demands, but I'll oblige you just this once. But from now on, I'm doing this my way. Understand?"

Kurt didn't give Finn enough time to respond before he sank back into his teabagging, pulling the balls in and out of his mouth until Finn was heavily panting above him.

"God, Kurt," he suddenly said. "I'm going to shoot my load."

"No, you're not," Kurt said, suddenly grasping Finn's cock in a painfully hard grasp to prevent him from cumming. "You're going to cum exactly when and where I say. Understand?"

Finn let out a little whimper, and Kurt waited until Finn's cock stopped jumping in his hand to let go. Then he rose up, grabbed Finn's hand, and led him back into the latter boy's room.

"Sit," Kurt ordered, gesturing towards the bed. Finn did as he was told, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched Kurt take a seat between his spread legs. "That's a good boy," Kurt remarked, almost as if he were speaking to a dog. "Now I wanna hear you bark. Let me know I'm making you happy."

Finn only nodded as Kurt slowly took the head of Finn's dick in his mouth again. This time, however, he just kept swirling his tongue over the head as he slowly stroked the shaft with one hand and palmed Finn's nuts with the other. Finn threw his head back and let out a gigantic sigh. "Fuck, you're talented," he chuckled, petting Kurt's head gently, causing Kurt to hum with approval around him. "Rachel hates to go down on me. She says it's too hard."

Suddenly, Finn let out a yelp as Kurt gently gnawed on his cock before pulling off to look him dead in the eye.

"Do me a favor, Finn," he said, causing Finn to look at him with fear in his eyes. "Don't mention anyone besides me when we do this, not now or in the future. It's just you and me. You got that?"

Finn nodded vigorously. He would have felt a little awkward after that if Kurt hadn't gone back to slurping on his cock while juggling his balls and stroking his cock at the same time. Easily forgetting the past five seconds, he gasped as Kurt suddenly flicked the piss slit and began to lick in earnest, almost as if his goal in life was to eat Finn's cock from the inside out.

"Oh fuck," Finn gasped for the second time that night. "I'm going to cum." And just like before, Kurt pulled off long enough to look Finn straight in the eye.

"Not yet," he said, grasping Finn's cock to prevent him from cumming. "I want to try something else." Getting up once Finn was safely away from the edge, he pulled himself down onto the bed and made Finn stand above him, making sure that he lay so that his head was not on the mattress but upside down before Finn. "Fuck my face," he said, and Finn had pinch his cock hard to prevent himself from cumming at those erotic words.

"Not a problem," he said, slipping the cock head between Kurt's lips and then slowly thrusting in until all eleven inches of his dripping man meat was buried deep inside of Kurt's throat. And if that wasn't enough to make Finn hard as a rock, the fact that Kurt showed no distress at the intrusion was almost enough to push Finn over the edge. As it was, he was forced to keep himself buried in Kurt's throat for a few still seconds before he could start thrusting.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five times Finn thrust into Kurt's mouth and then had to pull out lest he cum. He pinched his cock again and then resumed again when he thought it was safe. They kept up this pace until Finn could thrust into Kurt's mouth twenty times without fear of cumming. It was then that Finn finally realized that at long last he was gaining stamina.

"Oh fuck," Kurt said in a wrecked hoarse voice as Finn pulled out for the sixth time. "Keep standing. I wanna try something else."

Getting off of the bed, Kurt got on his knees in front of Finn and pulled Finn's hands down to cup his head. "Fuck my mouth again and make sure your balls slap my chin on every thrust."

"God, Kurt, you're going to be the death of me," Finn murmured as he did as he was told, slipping his cock back into Kurt's mouth and beginning to thrust, slowly at first but picking up speed as he went. Soon, he was pounding his fleshy rod deep into Kurt's throat, watching in wonder as it disappeared entirely in the younger boy's mouth and as the balls mercilessly slammed against Kurt's chin, leaving a small red bruise in the place where they hit. Kurt might be in a little pain in the morning, but for the gift Finn was about to give him, he didn't think Kurt would be complaining.

"Oh Jesus," Finn said with a pant, sweat pouring down his brow as his cock disappeared in Kurt's mouth for the thirtieth time. "I'm going to cum, Kurt, and this time I really want to."

Kurt pulled off, grabbed Finn's cock, and began to jerk it violently. "Go for it, baby," he said, eyes blown open with lust. "Let it go. Give me your fucking milk. All over my face."

Words of encouragement were all Finn needed to blow his load. With one final shout of pleasure, a geyser of semen shot out of the tip of his cock, splashing heavily all over Kurt's face, painting his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, his nose, and his wide open mouth. Pleasure curled in his belly and exploded through his body, filling his fingers and toes and his head and his chest and everything else with so much ecstasy he was scared he was about to pass out.

Kurt, in the meantime, was busy spooning the sticky strands of jizz that coated his face into his mouth, moaning and savoring the flavor as he sucked the substance off of his fingers. Once his face was clean, he looked back up at Finn, who was gazing in wonder down at the wrecked boy on his knees in front of him.

"That was fun," he said with a wicked smirk. "Do it again soon?"

"Oh hells yeah," Finn said with a smile, taking his softened cock in his hand and rubbing it all over Kurt's face.


End file.
